


burning

by unsaidsunset



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romantic Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaidsunset/pseuds/unsaidsunset
Summary: "throat burning with the need to scream, yell and cuss the man who just dropped a bomb-and left without caring to deal with the aftermath he knew would be devastating."
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Character(s), Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a drabble that presets the second chapter.

“Javi, what the fuck?!” I yell in frustration as Javier jumps off the couch and all but runs to the front door of my apartment.

standing up from the couch myself and starting towards the front door as Javier turns me with his hand on the door knob half twisting it open, finally looking me in the eyes. and I notice his eyes are rimmed red with tears just begging to be shed causing my breath to hitch in my throat,

“I am in love with you.” he pauses shaking his head while screwing his eyes shut tightly as a tear falls from his beautiful brown eyes “and it scares the absolute shit out of me.” his lip trembling slightly as he turns and walks out the door. shutting it behind himself.

lungs burning from my breath I’ve been holding for too long. eyes burning from the tears that are falling in hot streaks down my cheeks. throat burning with the need to scream and yell and cuss out the man who just dropped a bomb and left without caring to deal with the aftermath he knew would be devastating.

heart yearning to tell the only person I have ever loved,

just how much I am in love with him too.


	2. after the burn

it had been hours. or maybe even mere minutes. there is really no true way to tell just how much time had passed since Javier left.

my are hands still shaking, seemingly more and more with each passing second. each breath I’m inhaling feels like it’s getting smaller and smaller as I stare at the door facing, trying to comprehend what the actual hell just happened.

shakily, I make my way back over to the sofa and sit on the edge, bringing my head down to my hands and massaging my temples.

_

groaning as I bring my hands up to rub hard circles into my eyes, realizing that I did, in fact fall asleep on the couch.

sitting up fully sighing as I take in the room, my living room. take out containers and half empty beer bottles litter the coffee table in front of me, a bitter reminder that last night did not go as planned. Friday night movie nights were a tradition in both the Peña and y/l/n households. with us both working for the DEA at the US embassy here in Bogota it was nice to have both a friend outside of work and a friend who understood the stress that comes with our work. and to have that friend in the same person was both a blessing and a curse. there was no avoiding them past a certain point. because come monday, or god forbid sooner if we get called in, there is no ignoring what happened.

I am in love with my best friend. and even worse, before I could even muster up the courage to tell him those three seemingly tiny words, he had beat me to the punch.

and then he fucking left.

so now he is god knows where, doing god knows what, with heaven knows who, because he genuinely thinks his feelings aren’t reciprocated. those thoughts alone make my stomach churn.

leaning over the arm of the couch and grabbing the phone, dialing his number and waiting. it rings to many times to count. growing frustrated, I lay the phone back on the receiver just as the answering machine picks up,

looking up at the clock on the wall to check the time,

five fifty-two in the morning.

surely he isn’t asleep. he has trouble sleeping most nights anyhow. sighing as I decide to go against my better judgement, I get up from the couch, grabbing my keys and walking towards the door.

_

parking in front of the embassy apartments, opening the car door and stepping out on to the street, looking up at the rising sun as a small sense of hope fills my heart. closing my eyes for a second and taking in a deep breath before shutting the door behind me.

setting foot in the lobby of the building and suddenly it feels a little more difficult to breathe, trying to calm my racing heart seeming impossible as I start up the stairs towards Javi’s apartment. passing Steve and Connie’s door and smiling slightly at the thought of the happy couple. I’ve always been slightly envious of the domesticity of the pair. seeing as the only person I could ever picture myself with was my best friend who frequented brothels and was terrified of serious relationships.

that could all change though, if I could only get him to the damn door. finally coming to a stop in front of his door and stopping for a second to take a breath and try and calm my rapidly beating heart. raising my fist to knock on the door when suddenly it flew open, revealing a woman. looking at the quickly receding door to check the apartment number, surely I didn’t get caught up in my thoughts and go to the wrong door.

“adiós, Javier.” the woman said over her shoulder as she opened the door the rest of the way.

right door.

the woman turns to leave and nearly walks straight into me before noticing me and stops dead in her tracks, looking me in the eye and trying to muster a small smile.

“you must be y/n.” pausing for a second, giving me a once over while fixing the hem of her short skirt “lo siento. pareces una buena mujer.” she says quietly as she brushes past me. Leaving me standing unbelievably still in the middle of the doorway to the apartment. Javier’s apartment.

turning back and looking through the door, only to find Javi, in nothing but a pair of low rise jeans, sitting on his couch, looking at me like he had seen a ghost.

“y/n.” he says in disbelief as he goes to get up from the couch causing me to roll my eyes

“adiós, Javier.” I said derisively, turning and starting my way down the stairs and out of the apartment building.

“y/n! wait!” Javier’s yelling was muffled from inside his apartment while trying to find his shirt and causing me to scoff and wipe a tear from my cheek.

my heart racing, but for a different reason now. my hands begin to tremble for the umpteenth time today. and it’s only six in the morning. throat tight from trying to not scream for the sake of the other tenants in the building. eyes burning from trying not to cry in front of the man who, just hours ago, had given me something I hadn’t had in a while. hope.

that feeling dissipating now, being replaced by anger and resentment.

anger towards myself for not stopping him when he left my apartment last night and stopping all of this before it started. telling him how I really feel so he would come home and not do what I found him doing.

resentment towards him for ever leaving in the first place.

“Y/n wait!” Javi said loudly pulling the hem of his shirt down over his waist while bounding down the stairs behind me, as I reach the bottom and open the door, walking out on the sidewalk towards my car. cursing when I go to get in and the door is locked. fumbling trying to get the keys out of my pocket to unlock the door before he gets out here and the door to the apartment complex opens as I blow a stray hair out of my face and fiddle with the lock on the car

“Y/n, wait! wait. I can explain.”

“I’m tired of waiting on you Javier.” I say breathlessly as my eyes begin to burn with tears just waiting to be shed. Locking eyes with him over the top of my car.

“I know.” a look of remorse weighs heavy in his eyes,

“no Javier. I don’t think you do.” finally giving up on trying to open the door with my shaking hands walking around the front of the car to stand up on the sidewalk beside him “day after day I sit in that office and I watch you flirt with every woman you come in contact with. every day I have to hear about your exploits with your ‘informants’.” making sure to put emphasis on the last word by making air quotes with my fingers, “and every damn day I have to put up with the fact that I am in love with my best friend, and he is so fucking oblivious and self loathing to see it.” a tear falls down my cheek and Javier’s lip trembles slightly as his mouth hangs open at my sudden admittance of my feelings, his eyes brimmed read with unshed tears,

“So you love me, huh?” he says almost nonchalantly, causing me to roll my eyes.

“I don’t just love you.” pausing for a minute and his face drops slightly, causing me to smile “I am in love with you.” my eyes squinting slightly as the sun comes up behind Javi’s head, looking like an angelic halo around his soft brown hair

“there’s a difference?” he teases back, a small smile on the corners of his mouth

“oh, there’s a big difference.” nodding as he closes the distance between us

“I really am sorry for running out on you like that.” he says with an apologetic look on his face

“and I’m sorry for yelling at you before you left.” reaching out to rest my hand on his hip, as he brings his hand down to wrap it around my own

“and I’m sorry for Maria coming over. she said she had some infor-” I stopped him by putting my index finger up to his lips and shaking my head

“I know.” I grimace up at him and he laughs, shaking his head causing me to smile as I bring my hand down to rest on his cheek, feeling the scratch of the scruff that had yet to be shaved there, and he leans into it. closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. making my heart flutter.

“I love you.” he says sweetly as I bring my from his face back down to my side and he reaches up to tuck the piece of hair that had fallen in my face a few minutes ago behind my ear

“I love you too.” smiling brightly up at him as he brings his hand to my cheek, running his thumb on the curve of my lip as if to ask permission, which I happily granted. he closes the distance between us, almost too slowly, causing me to lean up on my tip toes. the feeling of his breath on my face is almost too much to bare when he pauses and looks me straight in the eye,

“god. you’re fucking gorgeous.” he whispers as he lets go of my other hand and brings it up to the other side of my face as he leans the rest of the way in. his surprisingly soft lips meet my own and it suddenly feels like all the air has been knocked out of my lungs.

bringing my arms up to wrap them around his neck, carding my fingers through his hair and he groans breathlessly. breaking the kiss and resting his forehead on mine

“you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” he says with a sense of relief in his voice

“I might.” giggling slightly as he tilts his head to the side

“oh, really?”

“ever since that stake out in Medellin a month after we met, three years ago?” quirking my brows at him and he leans back and looks at me with an astonished look on his face and he scoffs as his brows go up to mimic mine

“I could have had you all along?” he asks, sincerely wanting to know the answer, the look in his eyes causes my breath to hitch as I nod in response “we’ve both been too oblivious for our own good, haven’t we, bonita?” a smile breaks out on his face and we both laugh

yes.

yes we have.

_

translations: “lo siento. pareces una buena mujer” = “sorry. you seem like a nice girl/lady.”

“adiós.” = “goodbye.”

“bonita.” = “beautiful.”

(my apologies in advance if any of it is inaccurate. I used spanishdict!)

**Author's Note:**

> **My work is not to be republished/posted by anyone who is not me.**


End file.
